


Most Important Person

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Before their parabatai ceremony, Jace overhears a conversation between Alec and Izzy and it changes some things significantly between Jace and Alec.





	Most Important Person

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Important Person || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Most Important Person

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, accidental confession

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?" - "Long enough." for Jalec.

Before their parabatai ceremony, Jace overhears a conversation between Alec and Izzy and it changes some things significantly between Jace and Alec.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ Most Important Person _

"Why haven't you said yes yet?"

Alec made a face and slowly turned toward his sister. Izzy stood there with a glare, arms crossed over her chest. She could be really protective of Jace and the fact that Alec had kept him waiting must hurt Jace. Alec knew that. He knew about Jace's abandonment issues and he must be thinking that Alec didn't want him. If only Jace knew that Alec _did_ want him... just in an entirely different way.

"I... I can't agree to be his parabatai just yet. I... have some things I need to work through first", muttered Alec.

"Alec", started Izzy with a glare. "You _know_ that he's currently worrying that you're going to say no. Are... Are you going to say no? You two are a _perfect_ match! You like, read each other's minds. You'd be the best pair of parabatai possible."

"I know", whispered Alec and rubbed his face. "I know. I know we're a perfect match, but... I... I'm not sure if _this_ is where I... want to be his perfect match?"

"What does that even mean?", asked Izzy slightly frustrated.

"I care about him so much, I don't want to hurt him", sighed Alec.

"Then say yes! What's the _problem_?", asked Isabelle, her frustration growing. "You care about him, he cares about you, you're a perfect match, what's stopping you?"

"I don't just care about him. I...", started Alec before he stuttered. "I love him."

"And he loves you", frowned Isabelle.

"No. I'm _in_ love with him", corrected Alec, his heart racing.

"...Oh", whispered Isabelle, eyebrows raised high. "Really? But... How long?"

"Since... forever?", offered Alec with a hopeless shrug. "I mean, it didn't start out as love, but when we were like... fourteen... I started looking at him... differently. And the crush I had on him just grew more and more. And... Once we become parabatai, there is no hope for us to be anything else." Alec paused and made a bitter sound. "Not that there is a chance for us, but... I don't know. Saying yes to becoming his parabatai feels like giving up on... on..."

"On you, becoming anything more", concluded Izzy and nodded.

"The Clave doesn't like... gays... but being lovers and parabatai? That would break the Law", whispered Alec and shook his head. "I... can't. I can't decide between _his_ happiness and... and any possibility at _my_ happiness."

"Why does one have to exclude the other...?"

Alec froze, eyes wide. He turned toward the door where Jace stood. The blonde was a bit hunched over, a guarded look on his face. He hadn't looked at _Alec_ with those masks in years. Something inside Alec broke.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough", was the clipped reply.

Alec's gut knotted up. Isabelle cleared her throat awkwardly and left the room, squeezing past Jace. Jace however didn't leave his spot next to the door. Arms crossed and shoulders drawn up. Defensive. No, that was all wrong. Jace didn't have to be defensive with Alec, he should be able to fully trust Alec.

"Jace...", started Alec slowly.

"No", interrupted Jace with a glare, pushing off the wall.

Alec stepped back as Jace walked up to him. Stalked up to him, like a lion seizing its prey. Alec didn't know what to expect, for the first time in years, he couldn't tell what Jace was thinking, so he kept backing off, until he had the wall against his back.

"You do not get to decide that!", barked Jace angrily.

"W-What?", asked Alec confused.

"You don't get to play the martyr and agree to become my parabatai a-and one day be bitter with me because you had to give up on your feelings!", exclaimed Jace, glaring viciously. "You don't... _I_ can't be responsible for that just because you never talked to me! Just because you're... you're too much of a _coward_ to talk to me!"

"I'm not a _coward_ ", argued Alec, growing angry himself. "I just don't want to risk our friendship, Jace. You're the most important person in my life!"

Jace backed off at that and stared at Alec. "H-How... How can you say that?"

"What?", asked Alec confused.

"How can you say that I'm the most important person in your life, that you love me, but still think so little of me that you actually believe me not returning your feelings would damage our friendship?", asked Jace, mainly hurt.

"Jace, no, I didn't mean it like that-", tried Alec, eyebrows knitted.

"Then _how_ did you mean it, Alec?", demanded Jace to know. "How did you mean it if not like that...? I love you, Alec, you're the most important person in _my_ life and I... I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose!"

"But you're not _in love_ with me", muttered Alec and averted his eyes.

"I don't know", replied Jace honestly.

"...What?", asked Alec, head snapping over to stare at Jace.

"How should I know?", huffed Jace frustrated. "I never... I never thought about you that way. I know that not having you in my life would _destroy_ me. And the thought of you being unhappy breaks my heart. I know I don't care about guy or girl, I fooled around with both, so that's not a problem for me. And you're pretty, so... I don't know. We could... try? To be together. Go on... uh... dates. Far away from the Institute. Do mundie stuff together and see... where it goes."

"Don't joke", muttered Alec, crossing his arms and taking a defensive stance.

"I'm not", grunted Jace, also crossing his arms. "You're pretty. You're smart. You're funny. I trust you with my life, with... with everything. Why... Why not with my _heart_...? I made out with a lot of people who couldn't care less about me. If you... If you're really in love with me...? I want to make you happy, Alec. Your happiness is _important_ to me."

"What about _your_ happiness...?", challenged Alec, standing tall.

Jace's eyes were large and honest as he stepped up to Alec. "My happiness lies with you. I... I just want to be at your side, Alec. We can _try_ , to be... uh... boyfriends. And when you fall out of love with me and realize it was a mistake, then we could still become parabatai, right?"

Alec looked at him surprised and confused. "Loving you is not a mistake. Would never be a mistake. I _love_ you. And if you're willing to... to try..."

He reached out carefully, searching Jace's eyes for confirmation. Jace met him half-way and their lips touched softly. Jace's hand curled around Alec's neck, pulling him closer. Slowly, Alec's arms found their way around Jace's waist, holding him close and in place.

/Years Later\

"I don't like this, Jace", grunted Alec irritated as he paced the room.

"More info, Alec. You don't like a lot", huffed Jace amused.

" _This_ ", growled Alec. "The unconscious mundie in the infirmary, who somehow can bear runes. This is trouble. We don't need trouble."

"It's not trouble", sighed Jace and stepped up to Alec, resting one hand in Alec's neck and the other on Alec's heart. "You and I, we can do this together. It's a mundie girl in need of help. _We_ can help."

"I don't like it", muttered Alec, voice softer and more pleading.

"I don't like it either", tried Jace. "She's in trouble and there's something... off. And I wanna know why. Don't... let me do this alone, husband."

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace and Jace just traced the marriage rune through the shirt. "That's cheap. Stop trying to manipulate me."

"I'm sorry", hummed Jace and leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss Alec. "I just thought, since you and I are going to be heads of the Institute together one day, we should always stick together. Wasn't that in your vows too, Mister Lightwood?"

"It was, Mister Lightwood", grumbled Alec, tightening his arms around Jace and pulling him closer. "I should have made _you_ put something about not being reckless in the vows."

"How bo-oring", grinned Jace impishly.

"Guys! The girl woke up!", called Isabelle, sounding excited.

Alec heaved a sigh and allowed his husband to drag him along into the redhead's mess.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because married!Jalec gives me liiife. Cute boys deserve happiness. ;3
> 
> This is part of my prompts I took on tumblr (visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for all kinds of stuff).


End file.
